My Universe Will Never Be The Same
by xsilvershadowx
Summary: Kurt wants to forget the way Sebastian's lips feel against his own, the way they fit together and the way Sebastian looks at him since that night. He wants to brush the encounter off as an affect of the alcohol, but sometimes things aren't that simple.
1. Chapter One

A/N - So this is my first foray into writing any sort of fanfiction in years, and my first Glee piece. This story is Kurtbastian with Klaine infidelity, in case that is an issue for you. Go easy on me and reviews are the best form of encouragement. Let me know if I should keep going. It makes me nervous writing Kurtbastian since there are so many amazing writers in the fandom already.

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Seriously. Nothing.

The music is loud, thrumming throughout the small basement room where a variety of New Directions and Warblers are falling over one another, laughing, crying, shouting and singing. They've all been drinking for several hours at this point, having moved the party to Rachel's basement after a long day spent poolside. The members of the two groups are scattered around the basement, various states of dress and intoxication.

Santana has Brittany pinned against the bar in just a bright pink bra and pair of too-short white shorts. Wes, Sugar and Quinn are huddled in a corner glaring at various members of the group as they whisper frantically to one another. Nick, Jeff, Tina, Mike, Finn and Rachel are collapsed on the couch, overlapping one another so it is difficult to distinguish the couples let alone individuals. All six are shaking as they laugh at the performance in progress on stage.

Sebastian is struggling to stay upright on stage, but continues to sing with his voice seeming unaffected by the alcohol. "_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see… Everybody stops and they staring at me…_" Sebastian nearly trips as he spins around the microphone stand, leering at anyone that makes eye contact, "_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_." Sebastian gives his hips an exaggerated thrust which is enough to send him off balance and tumbling off the stage.

In front of the stage, Kurt collapses on top of Blaine's dazed form, where he lays in Kurt's lap, in a fit of hysterical giggles, spraying his electric blue concoction across the room and earning an exaggerated pout from Rachel. Sam looks away from where he's immersed in a complicated-looking card game, calling out to Kurt, "Hey… I think someone needs to take the Hobbit to bed. I think he's going to pass out on us."

Kurt glances down at his boyfriend, grinning when he realizes Sam is right. He clumsily shakes Blaine's shoulder enough to get his attention. When Blaine just grins blearily up at Kurt and nuzzles into his lap, eyes closing once more, Kurt frowns and calls over to Puck (who is currently pouring a splash of coke into a cup of clear liquor) for help.

Puck grins back at Kurt and picks the smaller boy up off the ground. Kurt trails behind Puck as he carries Blaine up the stairs into the living room where Trent, a couple newer Warblers, Mercedes and several of the remaining Troubletones are already passed out on a pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the floor. When Puck goes to drop Blaine in the middle of the pile Kurt pouts and trips into the couch along one side of the room. "Over here," he demands, voice just the wrong side of a whine. Puck rolls his eyes but obliges and drops Blaine on the couch where Kurt wanted before heading back to the party.

Kurt watches Blaine sleep dazedly for a minute before he grabs a loose blanket from the floor, almost falling over when it gets caught under one of the sleeping partiers, and tosses it unceremoniously over his unconscious boyfriend. With a sloppy kiss to his forehead and a sleepy sigh from Blaine, Kurt stumbles back down the stairs and into the party where Puck presses another drink into his hand.

Kurt blinks around the basement, vaguely noting the change in music to something decidedly less karaoke with more bass than melody. He can feel the vibrations through his whole body as he takes a long sip of the drink, sputtering vaguely as it burns on the way down. He feels a warm body press close to his back and hears a teasing voice in his ear "careful, killer, or you'll be the next in the pile." The voice registers with Kurt just moments before he turned to face the other boy. Sebastian.

"One to talk, are you? You just fell off the stage." Kurt replies while looking up into the eyes of the taller boy, his words coming out only slightly slurred. Sebastian just smiles lazily in response; eyes glazed from the alcohol but otherwise amazingly steady and composed for all his performance of minutes previous indicated. The smile throws Kurt off , and his stomach gives a funny twist as he tries to think of something else to say to the other boy when it becomes clear Sebastian doesn't intend to comment.

A loud whoop from deeper in the basement startles Kurt from his thoughts, and he spins back around too quickly, a steadying hand on his hip the only thing preventing him from falling, to see Sam standing on a chair, cards floating down around him. Kurt laughs delightedly at the scene, taking another sip of his drink, this time relishing the burn. Sam turns to Kurt with a grin, shouts "New game!" and hops down from his chair.

Sam's shout attracted the attention of the room and for several minutes the room is filled with suggestions. Finally Santana starts pulling all the chairs in the room around the small table, and setting out shot glasses. Kurt thinks he sees Santana wink at someone over his shoulder as she moves to set up the game, but when he looks back the only person he sees is Sebastian so he decides he must have imagined it. Kurt wanders over to the table, not really caring what the game is. Soon everyone is crowded around the table with a shot glass filled in front of them. Kurt finds himself between Jeff and Nick and Rachel and Finn, wishing Blaine were still down here.

Santana holds up her hand and the circle goes quiet, with the exception of the occasional drunken giggle. "Okay. Game is Never Have I Ever. Easiest game ever." She glances around as if daring someone to ask how to play. Her eyes focus on Kurt. "I'll start. Never have I ever kissed a Warbler." Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, Kurt and Rachel all raise their shot glasses, Kurt grinning at the other boys and trying to ignore Rachel's attempt at meeting his eyes. They all took their shot, Kurt relishing the burn now that he expected it.

Wes bounced in his seat a little as he called out "Never have I ever given head". Several of the New Directions girls, Kurt, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff all took their shots. Kurt grins lazily across the table where Sugar and Quinn are sitting remembering a girl's night where they drank too much and he spent the night giving pointers. Several turns pass in succession where the statements get less interesting to Kurt and the game started to swim in and out of focus despite having to drink each time ("…played football," "…sang a Broadway song," "…went to an all boys school," "…went to public school").

Suddenly the game is pulled back into sharp relief when Sebastian turns to him him a broad, daring grin and said "Never have I ever been fucked by Blaine."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, and turns to Santana, "not really the point of the game is it?" When she just shrugs and motions for Kurt to drink he makes a small show of pushing the glass lightly away from him.

"Just drink so we can get on with the game. We all know you aren't a virgin, your little hobbit can't keep a secret." Puck gripes from where he's leaning back in his seat.

Kurt rolls his eyes and says "Nuh, uh. Can't drink to that." Sebastian's eyes narrow and darken as he watches Kurt as if he were seeing something entirely new in the other boy. The others roll their eyes, declare the game boring when (in Puck's words) "people won't play fair" and start discussing new games. Ignoring the new conversation surrounding him, Kurt frowns at Sebastian, silently questioning the change and feeling distinctly uncomfortable under the heavy gaze.

Kurt's attention is torn away once more and he groans out loud when an empty bottle is tossed onto the table and a chorus of "Spin the Bottle!" erupts from the eclectic group. Visions of the last time they played this game float through his head, and he feels slightly nauseous, although that may be the excess alcohol he had during their last game. Nick spins the bottle first, apparently having suggested the game, and cheers erupt when the bottle lands on Sebastian. Sebastian shakes his head a little, as if clearing some errant thought and leans over to Nick. Sebastian's eyes find Kurt's over Nick's shoulder as they kiss. The kiss is short and chaste; it ends with Jeff pulling on Nick's collar with a frown. Sebastian winks at Kurt before reaching for the bottle.

The bottle lands on Sugar and like that Sebastian is no longer focused on Kurt. Kurt breathes a sigh of relief and leans back to watch the game unfold. Sugar kisses Tina, who kisses Artie (which makes Mike frown with jealousy), who kisses Quinn, who kisses Rachel, who kisses Finn, who spins Kurt. Kurt frowns at the bottle as everyone starts laughing the manic sort of laugh that develops after several drinks too many. Finn shrugs across the table and Kurt's frown deepens. He glances around the table and nobody seems sympathetic to him. Finn leans over and kisses Kurt's cheek briefly before waving for him to spin the bottle.

His friends continue to laugh at his misfortune as he reaches for the bottle and sends it spinning faster than he intended. As the bottle starts to slow it spins dangerously close to the edge of the table where Sebastian is sitting. The bottle nearly stops in its rotation when it tips off the table and lands in Sebastian's lap. This sets off another round of laughter, which prompts Kurt to glance around and reach across Nick and Jeff for the bottle, intending to spin again. When Kurt's hand brushes the cool glass a hand lands on his wrist and he looks up into green eyes.

"Uh, uh, princess. That bottle landed on me, I want my kiss." Sebastian purred, eyes glinting and dark as he assessed Kurt's reaction. Kurt's eyes widened and he looked around at his friends who were all shrugging or nodding in agreement with Sebastian. When his eyes connected with Sebastian's again he steeled himself and leaned across his two Warbler friends, meeting Sebastian over half way.

Kurt paused just before his lips touched Sebastian's, surprised by the warmth of the other boy's breath and the strong scent of cinnamon that was threatening to overwhelm him. Sebastian brushes his fingers tenderly along Kurt's cheek before threading them through the short hairs at the nape of his neck and tugging him forward into a hot press of lips. Kurt gasps out of surprise and Sebastian takes advantage by slipping his tongue moist and hot against Kurt's bottom lip. Instinctively Kurt reaches out to brace himself against Sebastian's shoulder, leaning into the kiss and relishing the drag of his own dry lips against the other boy's moist ones. Kurt looses track of time as he reaches out with his own tongue to tastes the overpowering cinnamon and liquor flavor that fills the other's mouth. Kurt feels light headed and as if the room is dissolving into the background. He loses track of time as he melts into the feel of Sebastian's lips on his and hands running up and down his sides.

Distantly Kurt hears excited whispers and whoops coming from his friends in the room, but the kiss doesn't end until someone shouts "get a room!" and the rest of the group dissolves into loud laughter. Although neither boy pulls entirely away, the moment is shattered and the room fades back into sharp relief. Kurt finds himself straddling Sebastian's lap, with one of his hands hot on Kurt's hip and the other remaining tangled in short hairs at the nap of his neck. Their foreheads are pressed tightly together, both boys panting heavily as they try to catch their breath.

It's this moment that Kurt will look back on and question tomorrow as well as over the next weeks, months, even years. This moment when he opens his eyes to find Sebastian's own green ones dilated and intense with desire that he is sure is mirrored in his own. This moment when he feels like the world could fall apart tomorrow as long as he gets to feel this now. This moment when he slides his hand down from where it rested on the other boy's shoulder, laces their fingers together and drags him from the room.

They are barely in the hall at the top of the stairs when Sebastian flips Kurt around and presses him into the nearest wall. Kurt feels the hot line of Sebastian pressing into him, the hot breath on his neck and the hard press of what is undeniable proof that Sebastian is feeling everything he is feeling himself. Sebastian pulls their intertwined hands above their heads and pins them to the wall as Kurt's head falls back. He presses a wet line of kisses up Kurt's neck, pausing to suck hard on the soft flesh of his ear lobe before whispering "Tell me this is happening," with his cheek pressed tight to Kurt's.

Kurt whimpers at the sound of the other's deep voice so close and turns his head to capture Sebastian's lips with his own once more. Kurt takes in everything that Sebastian gives him, drinking up the hot press of lips, the glide of soft, wet tongues and the intoxicating taste of liquor from another's mouth. As he pulls back Kurt captures Sebastian's bottom lip and suckles gently on it, nipping lightly with his teeth and drawing a long moan from the taller boy. "C'mon," he whispers against the full, kiss-reddened lips. He pulls Sebastian along with an arm possessively around his waist, dragging him up a second flight of stairs and into an empty bedroom.

Kurt shoves Sebastian into the room and stalks toward him while reaching up and slowly unbuttoning hi s shirt. Each button that Kurt pops open reveals more smooth skin and as he unbuttons his shirt, he is drinking up the slow drag of Sebastian's eyes on his hands, on his chest, on his body in general. Vaguely Kurt notes that the warmth in Sebastian's eyes feels foreign, but before his muddled mind can consider why Sebastian is pressed against him, running hands across the newly exposed flesh. Kurt mirrors Sebastian's touch, running his hands down to the bottom of Sebastian's loose T shirt and sliding his hands under the fabric. The smooth muscles he finds are far from a surprise, but seem so much firmer than he expected. As he runs his palms across the other boy's chest, Sebastian lifts his own arms to allow the removal of his shirt. Kurt scrambles for the base of the T-shirt, nearly flinging it across the room before wrapping his arms around Sebastian and pressing back against him. The warmth of their chests pressing together washes over Kurt, increasing the need that has been building since the first touch of their lips. His hands slip down and under the elastic band of Sebastian's swim trunks, cupping his ass and pulling their bodies impossibly closer together. The resulting moan that sounds from deep in Sebastian's chest vibrates through Kurt as the boys continue to kiss. Kurt kneads the flesh under his fingers as he slides his tongue deeper into Sebastian's mouth, seeking out the taste under the liquor and cinnamon that he can only call pure Sebastian.

Sebastian spins them around and Kurt topples backward onto the soft mattress, feeling like he's landed on a cloud. The sheets are cool against his overheated skin despite the warm air floating in through the open window. He allows his eyes to flutter closed as Sebastian pulls his pants down with one sharp tug and a groan of appreciation. When he hears another rustle of clothing his eyes snap back open and he knows his eyes are wide and dilated at the scene in front of him. Sebastian dropped his swim trunks and is now standing before him, all smooth lines, hard muscle and soft skin with his thick red cock standing at attention, leaking slightly. He sees a slight hesitance in Sebastian's eyes for a split second before he edges toward the bed.

Kurt swallows and reaches a hand toward Sebastian, tugging sharply when he grasps the other's hand, pulling him down on top of Kurt. Sebastian lands without an ounce of grace, limbs splayed across the bed and both boys start shaking with unrestrained giggles. Sebastian places his hand next to Kurt's head and pushes himself up so his face is just above Kurt and unintentionally slotting their hips together. Kurt is unsure who lets out the wonton moan that reverberates off the walls and causes the tension to settle back over the duo, but he feels his own hips buck up into the delicious pressure.

Sebastian lowers his mouth to Kurt, kissing deeply and seeking entrance immediately. Kurt allows him to slide his tongue in roughly, the kiss rougher and more needy than those they'd shared to this point. Suddenly as he started Sebastian's lips are gone. Kurt feels them slide down his neck, pausing to suck roughly at the base of his collar bone, before continuing down with hot, peppered kisses across his chest. Kurt lifts his head and watches Sebastian's progression, eyes locked on his, until Sebastian catches his teeth on Kurt's nipple. Kurt drops his head back and flushes at the needy sound that fills the room. He feels Sebastian smile into his chest, pepper kisses across his chest and give the same attention to the other side. Kurt feels himself harden at the unexpected pleasure to the point he can't control the small circling motion of his hips, seeking out some sort of friction.

After what feels to be a painfully long time Sebastian is laid out between his legs, nudging each one until Kurt's feet are flat on the bed with his knees bent. Sebastian licks a long stripe up his hard cock pulls back and blows cool air onto him in stark contrast to the warm air filling the room. Kurt thrusts his hips up involuntarily and Sebastian smiles up at Kurt's pleading face. Without warning Kurt feels Sebastian's hot mouth around him, swallowing deeper than Kurt thought was possible. Kurt thrust into the warmth, immediately pulling back, with an apology on his lips, to see green eyes looking up impishly at him and hands sliding around to cup his ass and pull his hips forward.

With that encouragement Kurt lets go of the last of his inhibitions, moving freely into every movement Sebastian makes. Sebastian lets a slick finger trail down the middle of Kurt's ass, applying dragging pressure to his hole. Kurt lets out a whimper and presses back against the finger before thrusting back into Sebastian's warm mouth. He repeats this action unconsciously several time before Sebastian obliges and slides his long digit into Kurt, with deep moans from both boys.

Sebastian continues allowing Kurt to move between his mouth and finger for several long minutes before slipping a second finger in and bending them both to find Kurt's prostate. When Sebastian brushes the little bundle of nerves Kurt nearly screams his name, cum spilling hot and unexpectedly down Sebastian's throat. Kurt's hips rock feebly through his orgasm, Sebastian sucking down everything Kurt gives him. Sebastian takes advantage of the pleasure to slide another long, slick digit into Kurt's tight channel, spreading his fingers and stretching Kurt slowly open. Kurt whimpers against the over sensitivity of his cock in the other boy's mouth and Sebastian slips off with an obscene pop.

Sebastian slides slowly back up to plant open mouth kisses across Kurt's face before capturing his lips and sucking greedily. The flavor of himself in Sebsastian's mouth and the desire Kurt feels from Sebastian as he sucks lightly on the other boy's tongue has Kurt hardening rapidly for a second round. After several long minutes of tender, lazy kisses Sebastian pulls back to look into Kurt's eyes. His own green surprisingly tender for as dark as they undeniably are he whispers, "I'm not reading this wrong, am I?" while moving his fingers insistently inside Kurt to emphasize his point.

Kurt whimpers and shakes his head, mouthing a silent plea, "Please. Now." Sebastian moans at Kurt's whispered words and slides his fingers out, spilling the lube down his hard length and giving himself two quick pulls to spread it. Kurt feels the press of Sebastian at his entrance, and groans at the blunt pressure. The sharp burn of Sebastian sliding into his tight hole momentarily overwhelms him. He knows his face is showing his pain when Sebastian pauses to brush some errant hairs from his forehead and murmur reassurances to him. It's the first time that Kurt can feel that Sebastian is impaired in any way as he unconsciously thrusts forward slightly, ending up fully seated inside Kurt, making Kurt's vision blur with tears and Sebastian whisper a "shit, shit, sorry," and freeze entirely.

Several deep breaths later Kurt moves experimentally, moaning when he realizes the pain has passed and he is left with a blissfully full sensation that is coupled with the drag of Sebastian's cock across his overly sensitive prostate. Sebastian leans down to recapture Kurt's lips, thrusting his tongue into his willing mouth, mimicking the movement of their lower bodies.

Kurt looses track of time with the rhythmic thrusts and slow drag of overly dry lips and hot tongues. He runs his nails up and down Sebastian's back, wanting to leave some sort of mark on this beautiful dream's skin. Something to make this night seem more real, even in the haze of alcohol and summer heat. Kurt looses track of time in the give and take, choosing to let go and feel everything Sebastian is giving him.

Before he can register the change, Sebastian's thrusts start to become irregular. He reaches between them, taking Kurt's cock in his hand and stroking it firmly. It only takes about 3 drags of Sebastian's overly dry hand over his sensitive cock before Kurt feels his orgasm washing over him. It takes him by surprise long before he is ready for the sensations to be over. He manages to stutter out a warning to Sebastian that is followed by Kurt gasping out a strangled "Bas!" as he shoots hot and sticky across both of their chests.

Sebastian eventually rolls away, Kurt frowning at the cool air that reaches him, and walks out the door to return just minutes later. Kurt feels a warm, wet cloth carefully wiping at his sensitive skin and a soothing voice murmuring to him. When Sebastian seems satisfied with his work he slips back into the bed and pulls a light sheet over them. Kurt's eyes open lazily, a small smile covering his face as he rolls and curls into the warmth of the body next to him. The last thing he remembers as he drifts into sleep is Sebastian humming softly, making his chest vibrate comfortingly under Kurt's ear. The melody seems familiar and inspires feelings of love and longing.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This story isn't really coming out like I had planned. I started writing and the characters seem to want to do things differently than I intended. Hopefully the next chapter will get to some Blaine/Kurt interaction, but this one does have some background for you. Hope you enjoy.

The first thing Kurt's sleep-muddled brain registers is the hot line of another body pressed against his side. He is instinctively curled toward the unexpected warmth in an unconscious attempt to escape the cool breeze floating in from the open window on the opposite side of the room. He slowly stretches his legs, allowing them to run down the front of the other boy's legs, relishing in the familiar burn of overstretched and over worked muscles. He takes a deep breath, appreciating the other boy's scent and smiles as he feels a shifting next to him.

Slowly small things begin to confuse Kurt's perception of the situation. First he notes that the ankle he had trailed down the other boy's long extremity was now tangled around another ankle, rather than passing it up like he expected. Then a deep groan sounds from his bed partner as the other boy starts to wake up, and the tone was just slightly off. Another deep breath and it hits Kurt. The scents now overwhelming him were familiar, but not expected in this situation. They filled his head with pictures of a lanky, meerkat-faced boy, not his sweet, puppy dog boyfriend. With memories of warm afternoons spent lying side by side with Sebastian working through complicated French essays and long math problems or late nights spent talking about nothing and everything, music soft in the background.

Kurt's eyes snap open and he flies into a sitting position as he is flooded by the fuzzy, clouded memories of the past night. The soft light filtering in the window and the sudden movement send his head spinning in throbbing, painful circles leaving him momentarily disoriented. On instinct he reaches a hand out to steady himself, hand coming into contact with the smooth skin of Sebastian's shoulder. Surprisingly it was this touch that grounded Kurt more than the realization of what they'd done, more than the pain currently splitting his head and certainly more than the fuzzy memories that were distracting and confusing in more ways than one.

Kurt slowly raised his eyes to meet Sebastian's, finding the other boy lying unnaturally still and watching Kurt carefully. Sebastian's eyes were soft and hesitant as he started to reach out for Kurt's hand, still resting on his thigh, but hardened slightly when Kurt pulled sharply away. A thousand thoughts and emotions crossed Kurt's mind as he watched the reaction of the other boy, confused by his hesitance.

Sebastian broke the gaze, pulling himself into a sitting position, curled tight in on himself and cheek pressed to his knees, facing away from Kurt. "You should check on Blaine." His voice was careful and emotionless. Kurt started to reach out to place a hand on the other boy's shoulder, to try to pull a response from him, but halfway there he dropped his hand to his side and moved to stand.

"Yeah." He whispered. "Yeah, you're probably right." Kurt sighed and reached for his pants, which were discarded carelessly on the floor near the door. As he slowly got dressed he couldn't keep himself from glancing continually back at Sebastian, who remained curled tightly up on the bed, shoulders tense and breathing slowly. Just as he pulls his shirt back into place he pauses, thinking he heard a small sigh from the other boy. "Sebastian?" he whispers.

Sebastian turns cold eyes on Kurt, and a small shiver runs up Kurt's spine. "Don't. Please, Kurt. Just don't." And Kurt slowly nods, not entirely sure what he is agreeing not to do, but wanting to please Sebastian. He finds that he can't look away from the other boy's hard gaze, but that he also can't come up with anything to say in this moment. He feels frozen and unsure until Sebastian drops his head back to his knees and says "Go."

If it were anyone else, in any other situation, Kurt thinks he would have stayed and tried to talk things through. But after the past couple months he finds that he knows Sebastian, understands him, and knows instinctively that he is no longer welcome in the other boy's presence. He knows Sebastian will only close off further if he stays now, that he needs time to himself. So he reaches for the door and slips out with a whispered, "when you're ready."

Kurt sinks to the floor outside the room, pulling out his phone and checking the time. It is only eight in the morning, so he figures most of the other partiers are probably still asleep. Vaguely he wonders about Blaine, sure that he is still curled up on the couch where he left him last night, and what this situation is going to mean for them. Kurt feels tears welling up, hot and prickly, and wipes furiously at his eyes. He doesn't want to let himself cry. He doesn't want to grant himself any sympathy; he made a mistake and will have to deal with the consequences.

As he thinks the word mistake, however, the tears well back up with a vengeance. He feels the inexplicable need to shut himself back in the room with Sebastian, and never come out. A thought that feels like more than just a desire to hide in ways he doesn't let himself analyze at the moment. He decides to go seek out Blaine, and simultaneously seek out comfort.

Slowly walking down the stairs leading to the living room he finds himself recalling how he developed the strange friendship with Sebastian.

_Things had slowly started to change after Regional's. Sebastian had convinced Blaine that he was a changed man after (what Blaine had told him was) a heartfelt conversation over Skype. Blaine told Kurt that Sebastian really did seem to be turning over a new leaf; even the other Warblers were noticing changes in his actions. Of course Kurt was still having trouble believing that he had really changed; he thought it more likely that Sebastian realized the only way to get to Blaine was playing nice. But somehow he was here, getting coffee with his boyfriend and the Meerkat._

_Kurt walked into the Lima Bean to find his boyfriend already at a table sitting across from Sebastian, an extra cup sitting at the table that Kurt knew was for him. He smiled at the warm feeling that filled his heart when he thought about how well he and Blaine worked together, where these small gestures were common ways they showed how well they knew one another. _

_ He pulled the chair next to Blaine out and slipped into the seat, smiling warmly at his boyfriend, "Thanks for the coffee, B," then glancing with a slightly more forced smile at the other boy across the table with a slight nod, "Sebastian."_

_ "Actually Sebastian had ordered our coffee just before I got here." Blaine smiled warmly at the boy on his other side. Then at Kurt's frown, he leaned in conspiratorially and whispered "I can get you another if it's not quite right. Mine definitely has more creamer added then I like," with a slight wink. Kurt carefully lifted the drink to his lips and took a sip. He had to bite back a small sound of pleasure at the first drink; he'd been expecting it not to be his usual, but this was better than even his usual. He looked up at Sebastian questioningly. Sebastian was smirking at his response, which was apparently less subtle than he'd thought._

_ "I know you usually get the nonfat Mocha, but I thought you may like this a little better. Plus it's got fewer calories, and I've noticed how you like to watch your figure, princess." Kurt flushes slightly with a strange combination of confusion and anger. _

_ "Obviously you've been admiring my masculinity while you're stuck looking like an underweight rodent." He snaps back, slightly harsher than he intended with Blaine present, and looked apologetically at his boyfriend's disappointed frown. _

_ "Me? Admiring you? Oh, I do enjoy a good joke." Sebastian leaned back in his chair, arms folded casually across his chest, smirk in place and eyes glittering green. The sight, strangely, made Kurt feel like smiling – a desire he repressed – and sent him searching for another come back. _

_ Several minutes passed with witty retorts and sharp comments covering a variety of topics from appearance, to mental acuity, to taste in men. Suddenly the scraping of chair legs startled the two boys from their insults. Blaine stood up, shaking his head and frowning between the two. "I thought we could all get past this, but apparently I was wrong. I'm going to get a new coffee, if you two aren't done when I get back I'm leaving." He turned a left without waiting for a response._

_ The remaining two boys were left staring at one another, the confusion apparent in Sebastian's face making Kurt smile. "He doesn't like us fighting."_

_ "Oh, is he afraid I'm going to hurt your big, bad feelings?" Sebastian met Kurt's grin with one of his own and, like that, Kurt realized that Sebastian had been enjoying the barbed exchange as much as Kurt had been starting to. _

_ "Actually I think he mistakenly thought that we'd drop the insults for his sake. He wants us all to be friends." Kurt gave an exaggerated shudder at the thought, a sarcastic smile crossing his face._

_ "Damn, just when I was starting to have fun, does he always try to keep you from expressing yourself?" Kurt had raised an eyebrow at the direction of the insult, but Sebastian had just rolled his eyes and said, "Like you weren't thinking the same thing."_

_ "Fair." He conceded with a laugh. _

_ "So are we going to make your fun-sized boyfriend happy? I may have to stop directing any of my scintillating conversation directly to your girlish face in his presence, but I'm willing to make the sacrifice if you are." _

_Kurt felt an inexplicable laugh bubble up, and allowed himself a genuine smile at the boy across the table. "It would be worth dropping a few insults to see you try to filter yourself." _

_After that the two fell into conversation easier than either expected. Blaine came back to see them smiling and talking about their combined experiences with the Warbler's. Kurt was sharing the story of serenading Jeremiah at the GAP and Sebastian's eyes were raised, slightly disbelieving._

"_Now it makes so much more sense why they were all enthusiastic when I suggested Glad You Came. I never thought they'd go for it; especially after seeing me perform the first time." He shot an exaggerated wink towards Blaine, "but apparently radically inappropriate songs are par for the course as a Warbler."_

_Kurt laughed at the stunned look on Blaine's face. "I was just telling Sebastian that you two should do a mash up of When I Get You Alone and Glad You Came – they're both dirty enough on their own, I'm sure we could seriously shock this small town if we combined forces."_

_Blaine slipped into his seat once again, and they all found that conversation between the three of them progressed naturally and if Blaine still had fewer opinions to express, well it didn't seem to faze the other boys. Coffee between the three became a regular occurrence after that afternoon, often involving Sebastian as the first to arrive and picking up coffee for all three. More often than not Blaine would take a few sips before reordering his medium drip just how he liked it and with Kurt savoring the surprises Sebastian had picked for him._

Kurt smiles at the memory of that first amicable encounter, recalling how the pair slowly started to spend time just the two of them sprawled out in one of their rooms, trading the odd insults, listening to a strange variety of music and doing homework in silence. His smile morphs into a frown as he worries that what happened last night will probably change all of that.

Then his eyes land on Blaine's sleeping form and he feels overwhelmed all over again. He can feel the pressure building behind his eyes and tears on his cheeks before he can stop himself._ Blaine. How could he do this to Blaine._ He berates himself silently, wondering if he should even allow himself to talk with the other boy. What he should say. If he should say anything. He feels embarrassed to admit it even to himself, but his first instinct is to run and deal with the situation when he doesn't feel so strung out and nauseous.

Then he remembers then that he drove Blaine and Finn last night, so he'll need to wake them both to leave. He decides instead to curl up at the foot of the couch Blaine is sleeping on and try to sleep a little while longer. Despite his throbbing head, the nausea swirling in his stomach and his racing thoughts sleep catches up to him quickly after so little real rest the night before. Just as he is falling back asleep he feels a blanket fall over him and a light pressure on his cheek.

His eyes flutter back open, barely able to make the effort, and he sees briefly sees the Sebastian gazing at him with a brittle smile and reddened, wet eyes. Before he can register the sight he hears a soft sigh and Sebastian is out of the room. His eyes drop closed and he drifts off into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N – Here's the next part. A little Klaine interaction as well as some Furt brothers. I definitely need to work on writing Finn, sorry for anything too OCC. I hope you all enjoy! Also, I work all weekend, so I definitely wouldn't count on an update until early next week. I'm glad that there are people enjoying this story, thank you for your reviews! Please do review. Your thoughts make writing so much more entertaining. :o)

"Hey, Kurt. Wake up." Kurt felt a soft hand pressed to his cheek and a warm kiss pressed to his lips. "Come on, love." He opened his eyes to meet warm hazel ones. Smiling sleepily up at his boyfriend he wrapped reached out with his free hand to pull Blaine in for another kiss. Kurt grinned sloppily into the kiss as Blaine's warm lips moving gently against his, sparking a dark, fluttering feeling in his chest. Kurt's grin fell as the warmth and sweetness of Blaine's lips blended with the ghost of Sebastian's more passionate ones from last night.

Kurt pulls away abruptly, hand coming up to cover his mouth, guilt flooding back with the intoxicating memories of Sebastian. He can feel the ghost of Sebastian's hands running down his sides, ghost of his breath over his neck and the tingling warmth of his lips caressing Kurt's own. The memories are overwhelmingly familiar.

"Are you okay?" Blaine's concerned gaze pulls Kurt from his memories, hand still covering his lips. Kurt glances around the nearly empty room, noting that Finn is the only person left and he is shoving a blanket back into his duffel. He runs through several possibilities for this moment before responding. He figures while he could tell Blaine everything that happened last night in this moment, he really doesn't want to do this in the same place everything happened. He really does not want to talk about Sebastian with Finn across the room. He realizes he can come up with a hundred reasons in this moment not to tell Blaine, but is struggling to find one reason to tell him.

"I've been better. My head is killing me." He settles for a partial truth, and it is enough to have Blaine reaching back out to brush his knuckles against the smooth skin of Kurt's cheek. For the first time, Kurt finds he is not comforted by the gesture, to the contrary it increases the pressure growing in his chest. Kurt pushes the negative feelings aside and forces himself to focus on Blaine. Sweet, perfect Blaine.

"Do you want Finn or I to drive us back to yours then?"

Kurt barely musters up the attitude that he know both boys would expect from him at that suggestion, "and drive my baby? I don't think so." He catches Blaine and Finn sharing a small smile that shows they feel better knowing Kurt is okay enough to toss out his signature snark. Kurt stands and notices the room is spinning slightly; reconsiders his ability to drive, dips his hand in his pocket and tosses Finn his keys. "On second thought, she may be better off in your hands."

The three boys make their way out to the car and pile in. Kurt notes that on their way out they don't run into anyone else. Or see any signs of the other members of either club.

Finn and Kurt take a long way home to drop Blaine off at his own home where Kurt gives his boyfriend a short kiss and whispers "I love you." This makes Blaine's face light up as he nearly skips to the door, waving from the porch. Kurt can't help but smile sadly at the happy sight; he knows that what happened last night will hurt this innocent boy when he finds out.

When the two brothers make it safely back to their house, Kurt slips out of the car and grabs his keys back from Finn. He slips inside and tosses himself onto the end of the couch. With a sigh, Kurt pulls his laptop off the coffee table. Finn flops down into a nearby chair and flips on the TV, the ESPN logo filling the screen followed by a lame car advertisement. Kurt opens a new tab on the browser and pulls up his Facebook. The first piece of information on his newsfeed shocks him so much he has to read it three times before it starts to sink in.

** 3 Tina Cohen-Chang** is single.

"Finn… did something happen between Tina and Mike last night?"

"You really don't remember? That was, like, the most shocking thing to ever happen at a New Directions party. And that is saying something. C'mon, it started when Mike got Britt in spin the bottle, they made out for like way longer than you and Sebastian even." Kurt flinches slightly at this, but Finn just continues on, obliviously, "Tina finally grabbed Mike and they were arguing about something I think I missed then Britt told everyone she got into that same dance program Mike is accepted to. The one Tina didn't want him going to because she of something about the NYU program being better. They spent a long time sitting on the couch talking after that, but I don't think it went very well."

"You don't think? Apparently it didn't, Tina changed her relationship status. Seriously, how did I miss this? Obviously it happened after I left, but it had to have been loud down there!" Kurt's head is spinning with the realization that he and Sebastian may be the only two who know anything more than an out of control spin-the-bottle moment went down between them. Somehow he feels both lighter and heavier with this knowledge than he has since he woke up the first time this morning.

"That's right. You and Sebastian." Finn shudders. "What happened when you guys left the room? Since you were on the couch with B this morning apparently you regained sense quick enough." Kurt rapidly considers his options. Sure Finn can be oblivious, and he has to wonder what his other friends may suspect. Regardless of that possibility, Kurt makes a snap decision to play it off as nothing.

"I'm surprised that you all didn't follow us." Kurt grins up at Finn, the teasing accusation in his voice an indication that if the tables had been reverse Kurt would have done just that. Kurt, though he'd never admit it, also wanted to know what people were likely to tell Blaine about the parts of the party he missed; if any incriminating information would make it back to Blaine before Kurt got up the nerve to talk with his boyfriend. If he decides to do so. "Would've been much more like your snoopy selves."

Finn looks sheepish, "Yeah, well, crazier things happened and sort of took priority. Looks like we made the best choice, since nothing else happened." Kurt just forces himself to smile at his brother's obliviousness and sends a silent prayer, to a God he doesn't believe in, that all the other party goers remain just as oblivious.

Kurt passes the rest of the afternoon lounging on the couch, doing leftover homework and taking occasional naps. He avoids any thoughts from last night by immersing himself in conversation with Finn when he wasn't otherwise distracted. By the time his phone buzzes with an incoming text he's has almost managed to fool himself into believing last night was nothing more than an intense dream.

**From Sebastian Smythe (4:34 pm): **Are you still coming over?

Kurt's breath catches in his throat, his mind filling with pictures of Sebastian stretched

**From Kurt Hummel (4:51 pm): **Are we going to talk about last night?

**From Sebastian Smythe (5:05 pm): **Will we still get coffee if I say yes?

**From Sebastian Smythe (5:06 pm): **We can do whatever you want.

**From Sebastian Smythe (5:06 pm): **I just want things to be the same.

**From Sebastian Smythe (5:08 pm): **Or whatever you want.

Kurt frowns at the onslaught of incoming messages and picks up his phone after the fourth one, dialing Sebastian's number.

"Kurt?" Sebastian's voice sounds anxious in a way that Kurt can't remember ever hearing from the other boy and Kurt can't help the fond feeling welling up for the other teen.

"Deep breaths." He greets the other boy with a slight laugh. "We can still get together; I just didn't think you'd want to since I didn't see you this morning. Figured you'd be recovering from at least as massive a hangover as I've had today."

"I've felt okay today, actually. I didn't drink that much last night. I mean, I did but… not. I guess. And I must've misjudged how out of it you were when I did leave. I tried to say goodbye, but you were about to pass back out. I actually wanted to talk then. As soon as you left the room, really." Sebastian sounds slightly shaken and rambles in a way that makes Kurt nervous, a feeling he's not used to when it comes to his confident friend.

"'Bastian. Please. Stop." Sebastian sucks in a deep breath on the other end of the line, and Kurt can't hear the exhale, but knows it's the other boy's attempt at calming himself. Which makes Kurt feel suddenly calmer. "Is anyone else gonna be there?" He asks with a glance toward Finn, knowing Sebastian will understand he's really asking if Blaine is joining them this afternoon or not.

"I haven't talked to our little hobbit friend. I can if it would make you more comfortable, but I wanted time with just my best friend." Kurt can't help but smile at the causal way Sebastian talked about the two of them, recalling a time when Sebastian struggled with labeling his relationships even when it came to friends. The night Kurt first heard Sebastian use the label for Kurt was one of his current favorite memories from the beginning of this summer.

_Kurt and Sebastian were laying in the grass at the local park both dressed in slacks and white undershirts. Button ups and ties had been discarded hours earlier. It was well after midnight and the late night spring air was cool around them but they were still basking in the joy of graduation. The excitement in the air, even hours after the ceremonies and parties had passed, was palpable between the two. _

"_You have to admit, there is something symbolic in watching the sun rise the morning after graduation, the first morning of the rest of our lives, our adult lives." Kurt was staring at the stars, speaking softly into the dark. His own head was just inches from where Sebastian's lay, almost on the other boy's shoulder. "Although, if anyone had told me three months ago that I would be here with you, of all people, I'd have definitely thought they were crazy."_

_He'd turned his head to look at the profile of the other boy, admiring for a minute the way the moon light reflected off already tanned skin. Sebastian seemed to feel Kurt's gaze as he turned just slightly into it, glowing green eyes meeting Kurt's blue ones. "I know what you mean. I thought you were a boring gay-face who would always be more annoying than fun." The look in Sebastian's eyes was playful, as it had been so often when they traded insults like this recently, so Kurt grinned and fired back._

"_And you were a smirky meerkat who smelled like craigslist and was only talking to me because your slutty self wanted my boyfriend." Kurt hesitated when he saw a flash of vulnerability and Sebastian's face hardened slightly._

"_Who says I'm not still just playing you for Blaine?" _

_Kurt frowned at the implication. "You know you love me. In fact I know you love me, you are here after all. And if you're after Blaine, you kind of suck at execution because you haven't seen him in over a week."_

_Kurt relaxed as Sebastian laughed, "Well I never was very successful, maybe a change in tactic will serve me better. Besides, how do you know I wasn't expecting him to be here tonight."_

"_Because I'm the one who had to talk you into doing this with me." Kurt smiled brightly at his new friend. "And including B was never part of the plan. This is a graduate only event, and you knew that. You agreed that was exactly what you wanted too." Kurt winked at the other boy, and he could have sworn he saw Sebastian's cheeks darken. Kurt shook his head and passed it off as a trick of the light._

"_Well I kind of had to. Can't let my best friend down, now can I?" Kurt was momentarily stunned. It wasn't like hadn't felt the changes over the past few months, with Sebastian slowly becoming the person he turned to when he needed a friend or just wanted to gossip. It was hearing the words fall so effortlessly from Sebastian's lips that stopped Kurt's heart for a millisecond. _

_Sebastian had always been willing to talk through Kurt's issues, but aside from one conversation with a very drunken Sebastian following one of his father's _

_Kurt playfully reached out a hand and felt at the other boy's forehead, then rested the back of his hand against Sebastian's cheek."Are you sure you're feeling okay. Am I really here with Sebastian?" Even as he joked with Sebastian, he could feel a flush of pride for the other boy. It was amazing how different he seemed since the first time the duo had met, months previous in the Lima Bean._

"Kurt… Kurt! Are you still with me?" Sebastian's voice cut sharply into his reminiscing.

"Oh, uh huh, I'm here. Sorry, just zoned out a little." Kurt apologized to the other boy, "What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you were okay to drive over or if you wanted me to swing by and get you, but I think you answered my question. I'm leaving now, I'll see you in about 15." Sebastian's voice was warm and affectionate, and Kurt had learned to accept the other boy's protective streak, so he didn't fight the offer.

Kurt hummed slightly in agreement. "Drive safe then, see you soon."

"Will do. Bye for now." Kurt could hear Sebastian's smile through the phone before the line went dead.

He glanced up to see Finn smiling at him, knowing that his brother was endlessly amused by the pair's relationship. He'd long since given up trying to explain his friendship with Sebastian to anyone outside of Blaine (who still didn't really understand their dynamic).

"Only the two of you could make out one night the way you were then hang out the next like nothing happened." Finn laughs a little at his, admittedly inaccurate, observation. Kurt doesn't have it in his heart to correct Finn, mostly because he is clinging to the hope that when Sebastian arrives at his doorstep things really would feel like they were before the events of last night.


End file.
